


white sweet coffee with whipped cream

by arsatine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus Stop, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee, First Meetings, Fluff, Guessing game, M/M, Mark is mentioned - Freeform, jeno has a car, renhyuck is mean to jeno, sleepy jaemin, we young era jeno, wgu era jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: jeno sees sleepy, soft jaemin at a bus stop and tries guessing his coffee order.spoiler: he fails but he gets a date so who's the real winner here?





	white sweet coffee with whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this is my first nomin fic i hope you guys like it hehe k thnx enjoy

"hey hyuck," jeno whispered, eyes trained on the pink haired boy across the street. 

he was sitting on one of the benches under the bus stop, leaning against a metal pole, eyes closed and earphones plugged in.

"hmm?" donghyuck pulled his gaze away from his cute barista boyfriend who was working at the cafe they were in. "you have a crush?" hyuck grins as soon as he sees who jeno's looking at.

"he's been dozing off for over half an hour already and he's missed a couple of buses already. do you think i should buy him coffee for him to wake up?" 

"you don't even know what type of coffee he likes." a new voice joined in, placing three coffee cups off a tray on their table before slipping into their booth beside donghyuck, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. 

"hi renjun." jeno greets half-heartedly, still looking at the sleeping pink-haired boy. "i can guess."

donghyuck snorted in disbelief. "hah! fine, give it a try, lee jeno-yah." 

"um," jeno studies the boy's features as much as he could, the fact that he was across the street was not helping. 

the boy's hair was styled up to the side so a patch of his forehead could be seen, giving him a cool vibe yet some strands started falling down to his face making him look softer. he was wearing an oversized pastel orange sweater and he was hugging his bag. 

jeno's conclusion: the boy was soft and cute and he probably drank white, sweet coffee.

donghyuck laughed at jeno's guess while renjun just rolled his eyes. "that's so stereotypical, yikes."

"but it's worth a try." jeno argues back. he looks at renjun, and before he could even start asking his question, the smaller boy beats him to it. "let me guess, you want me to make him a latte. extra creamy or some shit."

jeno nods, beaming that renjun got his order immediately. "with whipped cream please. thanks jun!" 

donghyuck clowns him some more about jeno's crush on the pink haired boy while renjun makes his drink. 

he passes the plastic cup to jeno but not before hyuck snatches it up and scribbles a short message and a string of numbers on the side.

_hi cutie! hope you don't keep falling asleep on bus stops and anw here's a coffee to keep your pretty head awake! ^-^  
\- lee jeno +xx-xxxxxxxxxx _

"that sounds nothing like me!" jeno protests, ears turning red. "whatever lover boy, pay me when you get back from your humiliation." renjun pulls jeno from the booth and pushes him towards the door.

"oh and jeno!" hyuck calls out. "i don't think you recognized him but he's na jaemin from a couple of your classes!" 

oh. na jaemin. na jaemin. _na jaemin._

a pretty name to match a pretty boy.

* * *

jaemin struggled to keep his eyes open, knowing fully well that he's already managed to miss at least three buses already. he hasn't gotten any sleep for over 32 hours already except for his dozing off moments during classes and now. 

and of all the days, mark had to bail on picking him up on the day when he had no sleep whatsoever just to have a movie date with his boyfriend. great. his amazing hyung couldn't spare atleast 20 minutes to pick jaemin up. 

at this rate, he might as well keep his fingers crossed that he gets to wake up for the last bus. he sighs, picking up his phone ang groggily switching his playlist to a more upbeat one even though he was already listening to edm then. he needs coffee but he's broke and he barely has enough for the bus fare so buying any caffeine was out of the question.

despite red velvet's red flavor blasting out of his earphones at max volume, jaemin still found himself nodding off, his eyes drooping shut. 

despite the music blasting through his ears and tuning everything else out, he still managed to catch a boy's voice that seemed to be talking to him, although his words weren't understandable and slightly inaudible, jaemin forced himself to open his eyes to see a boy standing in front of him, awkwardly attempting to say something to him.

he pulled his earphones off to hear the boy a lot clearer, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit. "i'm sorry, i didn't catch what you were saying." 

"oh." the boy blushed, rubbing his nape in embarrasment. "i wanted to give you this coffee? you've been nodding off for sometime already and i um, thought you might need some caffeine." 

jaemin stares at the boy as he hands jaemin a coffee nearly as white as strange boy's hair. "i- um." he stares at the latte in his hands all creamy and white, and complete with whipped cream on top. it could not have been any farther from his usual daily coffee order.

"thank you?" he takes a sip from the straw. atleast it was iced. and fortunately, jaemin likes sweet things. just not his coffee. "i'm lee jeno. i'm in uh, some of your classes?"

thinking about it, jeno's hair seemed familiar. i mean, who wouldn't remember a bright white mop of hair amongst the bright and brown colors of the students in their university.

"i'm na jaemin. and uh, thank you?"

despite jaemin's obvious confusion and awkwardness, jeno still casts jaemin his million-dollar eyesmile causing the pink haired boy to choke slightly on his drink.

"you okay?" jeno asks, worry immediately cast over his handsome features, as jaemin had now realized, having woken up a bit. "yeah," jaemin coughs. "you just uh, have a really nice smile."

"oh." jeno beams again. "thank you."

jaemin awkwardly takes a sip from his coffee again and it was not doing anything. he's been so desensitized to coffee already because of his horrendous, heart attack-inducing daily coffee order. but jeno made this effort to buy him some so he might as well enjoy it.

"um." he sips from his coffee again, peeking up at jeno who was still standing in front of him, watching him drink. "you wanna sit down or something?" 

"oh. yeah. thanks." jaemin shuffles to the side to make space for jeno to sit.

* * *

 **goofy's laugh**  
> awww you two look so,,,   
> AWKWARD  
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

🗿  
> what do i do now ???  
> you know i can see you guys laughing at me right ?

 **goofy's laugh**  
> oh btw you can go on home already  
> im gonna go to the arcade with renjun  
> unless u wanna thirdwheel 😌

🗿  
> fuck no  
> btw dont ditch me like this ??   
> i cant just leave jaemin ??

 **goofy's laugh**  
> ...   
> jeno how are you gonna get home ?

🗿  
> with my car ?  
> and ??  
> ur still ditching me ???

 **goofy's laugh**  
> oh ffs  
> lee jeno  
> pls use your last remaing half braincell for once

🗿  
> ????

 **goofy's laugh**  
> GO ASK HIM IF YOU CAN BRING HIM HOME INSTEAD YOU DUMB IDIOT

🗿  
> oh

 **goofy's laugh**  
> istg without me youd be single for life

🗿  
> YOU HAD LIKE THE FATTEST CRUSH ON RENJUN AND YET IT STILL TOOK YOU GUYS 3 YEARS TO GET TOGETHER   
> AND RENJUN MADE ALMOST ALL THE MOVES 

**goofy's laugh**  
> minor details 💅💅  
> and anw whos the one between the two of us that has a boyfriend here ?

🗿  
> [seen 4:58 pm]

 **goofy's laugh**  
> HAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHA

* * *

jeno put his phone in his pocket, facing jaemin who was still sipping on the coffee, eyes half-closed.

"hey, um. jaemin ?" 

jaemin blinks the sleep out of his eyes before responding to jeno. the coffee really didn't help.

"look im going to go home already and-"

"oh." jaemin felt disappointed although he and jeno weren't even talking at all but he just didn't want to go back to being lonely again. "bye then. take care."

"oh no, no. wait, you didn't let me finish." jeno was smiling again, and jaemin felt himself smiling back, albeit confusedly.

"i wanted to ask if you wanted a ride home? instead of potentially missing your bus?" 

oh. oh, that's so cute. 

"if its no trouble, then okay." jaemin replies.

jeno stands up, brushing off his jeans. "so uh, let's go?" 

they fall into a light, easy conversation on the walk to jeno's car. apparently, they only lived two blocks away from each other, jaemin liked ryan and plushies and jeno loved cats despite being allergic, and unsurprisingly, was born in the same year.

("so, um, what year are you? are you a hyung or...?" jaemin laughs. 

"jeno. we're classmates." 

"oh. right." jaemin laughs again and jeno doesn't want him to ever stop.) 

"oh by the way, who was the barista that gave you the coffee you gave me?" jaemin asks as they pull up in his street.

"uh, huang renjun. i tried to guess your order then he made it for me." jeno replies offhandedly. "why?"

"did he know it was for me?" jaemin continues, an amused smile on his face. "yeah. why, do you know him?" jeno doesn't notice. 

"he's one of my best friends. i didn't know he was on shift today or i would've leeched off his employee discount. oh, there's my house. the one with the maroon gate." jeno pulls up at that house, reaching at the backseat and passing jaemin his backpack.

"thanks for the ride, jeno." 

jaemin gives jeno one last smile and heads towards his house. jeno suddenly remembers. 'his number i gotta get his number.'

"h-hey jaemin?" the said boy looks back at jeno, "hmm?"

"can i have your number? maybe grab some coffee sometime?"

jaemin walks back to jeno's car, smiling. "are you free this saturday?" jeno turns red and jaemin smiles satisfactorily, almost mockingly. "y-yeah?"

"same cafe. 10 am on saturday. i might give you my number afterwards." jaemin says, winking at jeno afterwards. 

"okay, stay safe getting home." jaemin finally enters through his gate, "oh, and jeno? make sure you guess my order correctly next time." he gives jeno one last wink then closes the gate behind him. 

jeno realizes the implication behind jaemin's words and drops his head down on his steering wheel in embarrassment, making it beep loudly.

* * *

 **jaeminana 💓**  
> injunniee

 **moominjun**  
> yes nana?

 **jaeminana 💓**  
> next time pls dont try to intentionally embarrass jeno 😊

 **moominjun**  
> hahahahahahaahha

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
